1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to devices for increasing a temperature of water from a water source in a dishwashing machine and methods therefore. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a booster tank for use with a dishwashing machine or warewashing machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Booster tanks provide for an increase in temperature of water supplied to a dishwashing machine for washing wares such as, glasses, utensils, plates, and the like. For example, hot water may be supplied to a booster tank from a building's hot water supply at about 110 degrees Fahrenheit to about 120 degrees Fahrenheit. The booster tank heats the water to a minimum temperature, such as, for example, the National Sanitation Foundation (NSF) standard of about 180 degrees Fahrenheit. Typical booster tanks are mounted by a mounting plate on an outside, angled surface of a dishwasher exposed to the ambient air. Therefore, heat from the booster tank and water therein is radiated to ambient air and lost from the system resulting in an increase in energy and/or water consumption and inefficiency in operation.
Booster tanks may be required to be positioned outside a footprint of the dishwashing machine. The footprint of a dishwasher machine measures the amount of floor space the dishwashing machine requires for placement. Most conveyor type dishwashing machines are limited in space below a tub and a larger booster would have to be mounted outside of a footprint or on top of the machine. Both locations are undesirable. Most conveyors with booster tanks have a large floor mounted booster tank outside of the footprint undesirably taking up square footage of floor space.
In addition, service items of a dishwashing machine are in multiple locations. Thus, assembly and service of these service items require access to multiple locations on the dishwashing machine.
Accordingly, it has been determined by the present disclosure, there is a need for a reduction in energy transfer from the booster tank to the ambient air. There is a further need for improved energy transfer between a heating element of the booster tank with liquid or water within the booster tank. There is still a further need for minimizing heat or energy transfer from the booster tank to ambient as well as capturing that heat loss within the dishwashing machine water. In addition, there is a need for reducing the locations of service items of the dishwashing machine tank.